iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Theme song (東京ミュウミュウ)
The "東京ミュウミュウ theme song". Japanese んで |Ribon o musunde |I tied a ribbon in my hair | ってみたら |Warai tte mitara |And then I tried to smile | わった に |Kowa watta watashi ni |I got the feeling that |なれた がした |Nareta ki ga shita |I had changed who I was | さな が |Chīsana yūki ga |A little bit of courage | になる |Jishin ni naru |Becomes confidence |あなたに うまで |Anata ni au made |I had forgotten that fact | れてた |Wasureteta |Until I met you |- |- |- | の はみんな になれる |Ona no ko wa min'na muteki ni nareru |Any girl can become fearless | な ってるの |Tokubetsuna mahō shitteru no |By knowing a special kind of magic |- |- |- | ! |It's show time! |It's show time! | ☆ させてね |Doki doki sa sete ne |Make my heart beat faster and faster |いつでも キメキたいの |Itsu demo boku kimeki tai no |I always want these exciting feelings |いろんな せてあげる だから |Iron'na watashi miseteagerudakara |I will show you a different me, so please | ☆ |Motto motto sudomari |I become more and more open |あふれるこの ちを |Afureru kono kimochi o |As I overflow with this feeling |あなたに けたいよ |Anata ni todoketai yo |I'd like to send it all to you |受け取ってね♡ |Uketotte ne my sweet heart |Please accept it, my sweet heart }} Bulgarian Cantonese (Asia TV version) |??? |笑一個吧 | |A smile |？成自信 | |??? |已？習以為常 | |??? |小小的用氣 | |Small gas |？成自信 | |??? |在？你？？？前 | |??? |早已？忘 | |??? |- |- |- |所有的女？子 都可以？？？？ | |??? |妳知道特別的？法嗎 | |??? |- |- |- |﻿Ｉｔ＇ｓ ｓｈｏｗ ｔｉｍｅ！ | |It's show time! |要？你心跳加速 | |??? |？？你時時刻都心跳加速 | |??? |因為要你看到干？萬化的我 | |??? |想吧？？？？的 | |??? |？情注？的這份感？ | |??? |？？賂你？ | |??? |快？住吧 Ｍｙ ｓｗｅｅｔ ｈｅａｒｔ | |??? }} Trivia *The theme song is only subtitled. Cantonese (CTVHK version) |Why do you think the early morning zero |這幻覺極奇妙 | |This is a very wonderful illusion |靜靜盼望途上見 | |Quietly looking forward to see on the way |像感覺釀蜜甜甜 | |Feeling like sweet honey |甜甜人兒零時轉身變 | |Sweet child who becomes zero turn |有自信去底涼 | |Confident cool to bottom |就讓拒義陪著我 | |Refused to let the righteous with me |夢中上東京 | |Dream on Tokyo |- |- |- |看這小貓可以施魔法 | |Look at this kitten can do magic |傳心意寄贈友愛 | |Linking send periodical fraternity |憑全力去證明 | |With best to prove |Ｗｅ ｃａｎ ｓａｖｅ ｔｈｅ ｗｏｒｌｄ | |We can save the world |- |- |- |Ｉｔ＇ｓ ｓｈｏｗ ｔｉｍｅ | |It's show time |Ｄｏｌｉ Ｄｏｌｉ 請則變身 | |Doli doli please the transfiguration |魔法魔法 | |Magic Magic |東京有貓喵啊 | |The Tokyo cat can meow |齊合作 ‘Ｋｏ Ｈｅ’ 啦啊（可愛啊） | |Qi cooperation 'Ko He' friends (cute) |Ｍａｔｔｏ Ｍａｔｔｏ 請即變身 | |Matto matto please transfiguration |魔法魔法 | |Magic Magic |東京有貓喵啊 | |Tokyo cat meow ah |齊合作 ﻿‘Ｋｏ Ｈｅ’ 啦啊 | |Qi cooperation 'Ko He' friends ah |可愛啊！ | |Cute |甜蜜咖啡時間 ﻿| |The sweet coffee breaks |Ｍｙ Ｓｗｅｅｔ Ｈｅａｒｔ | |My sweet heart }} Danish |- |- |Na-na-na-na-na |Na-na-na-na-na |- |- |Hvis vi svæver sammen |If we soar together |Som vinden i sivet |Like the wind in the reed |Er vi venner for livet |We are friends for life |Så det er op, op, op |So it's up, up, up |- |- |Kom her! (Kom her!) |Come here! (Come here!) |Det er nu det sker |It happens now |Vi kan klare alt hvis vi står sammen her |We can handle anything if we stand together here |- |- |Så kom her! (Kom her!) |So, come here! (Come here!) |Det er op til os |It's up to us |Men det er svært at være cool |But it's hard to be cool |Ja, det er svært at være cool |Yes, it's hard to be cool |Når man er varm på en fyr |When you're in love with a guy |- |- |Na-na-na-na-na |Na-na-na-na-na }} Dutch English French 1 2 Greek This version is using the English version. Hebrew Hungarian This version is using the English version, and features a voice-over in the beginning reading "Macskaland" Indonesian Italian Korean Mandarin (Standard) Mandarin (Taiwan) Portuguese (Brazil) Portuguese (Portugal) Romanian Serbian Spanish (Latin America) Thai Turkish Vietnamese